User talk:Alexandervonweimann
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Drogo page. We welcome all contributions to the Wiki but please be aware of the following simple rules: 1) This wiki is meant for the Game of Thrones TV series and the TV alone. Spoilers from the novels are not permitted at all. Discussion of earlier events in the novels and the use of non-spoiler background material from the novel as regards specific events, characters and places in the TV series are allowed (in the 'In the books' section of an article) but future events cannot be discussed. 2) This wiki has specific permission from HBO's marketing department to use a reasonable number of promotional images and screencaps from the series to illustrate articles. The use of other copyrighted images is not permitted without either specific permission or fair use attributions. For example, this Wiki cannot use Amoka's portrait images or Ted Nasmith's castle pictures as these are copyrighted. In addition, the Wiki is focused on the TV series and TV series alone. Images from other media should be avoided without a very good cause. Enjoy your editing and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Gonzalo84 (talk) 04:07, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Subjective edits Since coming to this wiki many of your edits have been unusually subjective, or actually contradicting established information. *Battle of the Blackwater - http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Battle_of_the_Blackwater?diff=111785&oldid=111600 The Lannisters and Tyrels do not start a new counteroffensive against the North. In fact, Robb Stark outright states that the Lannisters post-Blackwater were content to simply strengthen their hold on the south and around King's Landing, because with Stannis removed and the Tyrells on their side, Robb has no hope of actually attacking King's Landing, so Tywin can afford to simply wait them out. They even capture Harrenhal because the Lannisters don't want to give Robb a chance for another disproportionate tactical victory. *Pycelle - http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Pycelle?diff=prev&oldid=111610 It actually isn't public knowledge that Pycelle is a Lannister spy. Well, some know he is, but the actual extent of his service to the Lannisters isn't so pronounced. *Varys - http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Varys?diff=111666&oldid=111607 You said that Varys does not engage in excesses - actually, he does all the time. He wears fancy robes and jewelry, rich perfumes, acts like a wealthy court fop. This is all a persona meant to dupe the unwary into thinking he's a fat buffoon who enjoys the pleasantries of court life. *Robb Stark - http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Robb_Stark?diff=prev&oldid=111789 Robb Stark is not "a good warrior but less effective as a king despite being an honorable man like his father". Rather, he's an awful politician specifically because he puts honor before reason, just like his father. *House Baratheon - http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/House_Baratheon?diff=prev&oldid=111988 "After Renly's death, the majority of House Baratheon joined Stannis. Despite various setbacks, including a disastrous defeat at the Battle of Blackwater, most of the Baratheon bannermen continue to follow him." -- While most of the Stormlords switch over to Stannis after Renly dies, the second sentence is blatantly incorrect. Most of the Stormland armies are killed at the Battle of the Blackwater. Afterwards, the surviving Stormlords (whose armies have been mostly crushed) bend the knee to Joffrey. Admittedly this wasn't overtly stated in the TV series just yet, but you had no reason to say "most of his Baratheon bannermen continue to follow him". Well, TV series acted like they simply all died - most died, the rest have surrendered. The only soldiers he really has left are House Florent of the Reach (because they hate the Tyrells), as well as several hundred other soldiers and lords who know that the Lannisters would never pardon them at this point. *House Tyrell - http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/House_Tyrell?diff=prev&oldid=111609 - "While they are often mocked for their lack of miitary prowess in comparison to Houses Lannister, Stark and Baratheon, the strategic value of their large, well-supplied army is not to be underestimated." ---....when, at ANY time, has anyone ever mocked the military prowess of the Tyrells? They have twice as many soldiers as any other kingdom. The Lannisters openly state that they're the second wealthiest behind the Lannisters, and have the most fertile and productive farmlands. Loras Tyrell is arguably the second best knight in all of Westeros, one of the few who could on rare occasion even beat Jaime Lannister at the joust. I am deeply confused and want a specific answer: when did you think they were ever mocked for lack of military prowess? The Reach is actually the heartland of knightly chivalry.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 04:01, January 20, 2014 (UTC) Spoiler Policy Violations Don't add spoilers from the books that have yet to come to pass in the show.-- 20:50, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Tywin "funding" Robert's Rebellion http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Tywin_Lannister?curid=2100&diff=155191&oldid=154429 "until Aerys provoked Robert's rebellion, which Tywin then backed financially." I've seen you mentioning this before. Tywin never, at any time, "funded" Robert's Rebellion. --The Dragon Demands (talk) 03:09, August 6, 2014 (UTC) Songs Articles for songs are about "in-universe songs", not the soundtrack. The article for The Rains of Castamere (song) is only about times when people sing the actual song (or musicians in-universe play an instrumental of it). Don't add every time it plays in the soundtrack, when the characters themselves cannot hear it.--The Dragon Demands (talk) 15:17, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Vote for new Bureaucrats The Wikia Staff said that even though Werthead is stepping down voluntarily, we need to have an open vote to determine who will now be promoted to Bureaucrat status. Please check it out: http://gameofthrones.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:Vote_for_New_Bureaucrats --The Dragon Demands (talk) 20:38, October 13, 2014 (UTC) please watch... Please refrain from adding quotes or any info from the leaked episodes. Thanks. 16:44, April 14, 2015 (UTC) Blocked You have been blocked from the Game of Thrones Wiki for the duration of Season 5. I will not tolerate you abusing other editors for fixing your incorrect edits.--Ser Patrek (talk) 12:00, April 16, 2015 (UTC)